Nuits HPF du 28 Janvier 2017
by Kara Lee-Corn Smith
Summary: Je poste ici les 4 nouvelles écrites dans le cadre des nuits HPF du forum hérosdepapierfroissé. Je les ai corrigés, mais elles n'ont subi aucune modification. Bonne lecture. Disclaimer: l'univers appartient à JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser avec pour répondre ici aux thèmes imposés.
1. Chapter 1 - L'envol

Titre : l'envol

Thème (écrit ou URL de l'image) : Crédits Image: img11. hostingpics pics/ 341122 roadtonowherebyeperlekvardaru 7dd. jpg + ATTÉNUER

Fandom : HP

Nombre de mots : 3427

Personnages : Fred, George

Rating : tout public

Ginny volait remarquablement bien, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Elle était en outre, jolie, intelligente et fine psychologue. Elle pouvait comprendre très rapidement dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait la personne en face d'elle.

Mais elle, qui la comprenait ? Même Harry avec qui elle sortait depuis quelques temps, il ne semblait pas la comprendre comme elle pouvait comprendre les autres. Ce n'était pas un obstacle à leur amour, mais cela la faisait se sentir un peu délaissée.

Un été qu'eux deux étaient partis en vadrouille pour rejoindre Charlie en Roumanie, ils s'étaient arrêtés voir un panoramique de la région, non loin de la frontière entre la Hongrie et l'Autriche.

Harry avait profité de la pause pour piquer un somme et Ginny arrachait quelques brins d'herbes par ennui.

Quelque chose l'intriguait. Le grand ponton de bois, terminé par un balcon de verre semblait l'appeler, l'attirer. Elle se redressa et s'étira longuement avant de se lever. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le balcon, profitant du paysage et de l'air frais, baillant un peu par l'ennui.

Un cri la fit sursauter. Un hurlement puissant un peu rauque. Elle frémit, la baguette à la main, prête à combattre cet ennemi invisible, et à prévenir Harry.

Dès qu'elle fut sur le balcon, un tremblement ébranla le ponton. Puis un énorme museau surmonté de plaques apparut à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Le cri qu'elle allait pousser s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand le-dit dragon lui lécha le visage de la même manière qu'un chien.

Un immense éclat de rire la soulagea et réveilla Harry par la même occasion. De son point de vue, il ne pouvait pas voir le Norvégien à crête. Alerté il se remit debout et eu à peine le temps de voir Ginny enjamber le balcon et sauté dans le vide.

Il s'écroula à terre en larme, la poitrine traversée par une douleur fulgurante. Il venait en un instant perdre son amour. Et il allait falloir l'annoncer à Charlie. Et à tous les autres Weasley. Rien que d'imaginer Maman Weasley terrasser par la douleur d'avoir perdu un autre de ses enfants le fit frissonner et sangloter de plus belle.

Il s'appuya sur ses poings pour se relever et couru au bout du ponton. Un Dragon ! Au loin, un dragon planait en cercle, faisait des loopings, des vagues et des acrobaties. Un dragon dirigé par un humain. NON ! Deux humains.

Et il se rapprochait à toute vitesse.

Il se baissa de justesse pour éviter la monture et reconnut immédiatement les deux rires qui résonnaient.

La douleur s'atténua un peu et lorsque le norvégien à crête se posa, elle disparut totalement. Depuis si longtemps Ginny n'avait pas rit à ce point. Depuis la mort de son frère, elle n'avait pas laissé son rire éclairer la maison, éclaircir les jours sombres, des siècles qu'il n'avait pas fait de nouveau battre son cœur.

Charlie flatta l'énorme dragon et aida sa sœur à mettre pied à terre. Il serra Harry dans ses bras, longuement et le remercia d'avoir fait ce voyage pour venir le voir.

Ils discutèrent tard dans la nuit, principalement du Terrier et de leur nouvelle vie d'adulte. Puis ils parlèrent de Fred, de la douleur qui ne partait pas, mais qui s'atténuait doucement auprès des choses qu'on aime.

Ginny finit par s'endormir la tête sur la cuisse de Charlie, les jambes sur Harry.

L'aîné des Weasley la chargea sur le dos de Norberta, Harry s'assit derrière elle pour la tenir et Ils partirent tous quatre vers la réserve de Roumanie, dans la nuit douce.


	2. Chapter 2 - L'aurore fusionnelle

Titre : L'aurore fusionnelle

Thème (écrit ou URL de l'image) : Rayonnant et image Crédits : Ashwara sur DA pre07. deviantart 059f/ th/ pre/f/ 2012 /109 /f /6 / a_glance_by_ashwara-d4wx45x .jpg

Fandom : HP

Nombre de mots : 716

Personnages : Fred, George,

Rating : tout public.

Depuis la mort de Fred, George semblait éteint. Il mangeait peu, au grand dam de sa mère, il dormait peu, au désespoir de Ginny qui l'entendait tourner toute la nuit dans sa chambre, il parlait peu, ce qui ravissait Percy et déprimait Ron. Et pire que tout, il ne jouait plus au Quidditch.

Qu'importait le Quidditch si il n'avait plus son doublon pour arrêter les cognards. Qui saurait arrêter celui qui était enfermé dans sa poitrine et qui lui déchirait l'intérieur à force de se fracasser en son cœur ?

Personne. Personne ne saurait mettre un coup de batte weasleysque comme Fred le faisait si bien. Il se sentait perdu, il lui manquait une moitié de lui, son reflet, son bras droit, et le gauche. On lui avait arraché la moitié de son cœur, de son cerveau, de son corps.

IL lui avait ôté la moitié de sa vie. IL allait le payer un jour, bien qu'il soit mort, il mourrait une autre fois de ses mains.

George mit un coup de pied dans la corbeille à linge qui vomit son contenu en heurtant le mur. Ginny excédée lui hurla d'aller dormir mais il n'en fit rien. Il se glissa hors de sa chambre, évita soigneusement les marches qui craquaient en préférant glisser sur la rambarde. Il mussa dans la cuisine, au cas où Molly soit debout, enchanta la porte lança un sort de silence à la porte et s'éclipsa dans la nuit.

Il récupéra son balai dans la remise et vola une partie de la nuit. Il ne se sentait pas fatigué, juste en colère. Il vola encore et encore, et finit par atterrir dans une clairière.

Il se posa en douceur et appuya son balai contre un arbre.

La nuit était fraîche et il se félicita d'avoir pris son écharpe. Au clair de lune, les bandes dorées luisaient paisiblement, lançant des reflets sur la nature avoisinante.

Il regarda les étoiles et vit poindre le jour au delà des arbres. Il s'assit en tailleur au centre de l'herbe et attendit l'aube.

Les premiers rayons du soleil caressèrent sa peau avec intensité, il le réchauffait un peu mais laissait son cœur de glace. Une silhouette apparut doucement dans la clarté légère du matin.

Une forme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Son cœur palpita.

« toi ici ? Mais tu es... tu... IL t'as...

Chut... »

L'apparition rayonnait dans l'aurore, Lumineuse et puissante, George devait plisser les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui.

Il se leva et s'approcha, il tendit les bras avec lenteur, de peur de faire disparaître ce qu'il avait tant voulu voir revenir.

Il toucha d'un doigt, l'apparition était chaude et matérielle. Il attrapa la main, chaude elle aussi, il sentait les battements de son cœur, et en sentait d'autres, légèrement plus lent. L'apparition le tira contre elle et le serra entre ses bras.

La chaleur le traversa et le réchauffa instantanément.

« tu dois te reprendre, je suis toujours là, je suis toujours près de toi, toujours en toi. Je suis toi. Nous sommes nous, tu es moi. Sois nous deux. Soit fort, reprends notre vie, reprends toi. Je serais toujours en toi... »

George rouvrit les yeux et senti l'apparition disparaître. Ou plutôt se fondre en lui. Son frère était donc vivant. Vivant en lui.

Il sentait son propre cœur battre plus lentement à présent et avait la drôle de sensation d'avoir un second battement très faible, presque imperceptible. Il sentait le rayonnement qu'il émettait

il reprit son balai et fila à toute vitesse au Terrier pour leur annoncer qu'il l'avait vu ! Il avait vu Fred ! Il était toujours vivant !

Mais à quelques centaines de mettre de la maison toute biscornue, il ralentit. Qui allait le croire ? Ils allaient vouloir l'enfermer à Sainte Mango à coup sur...

Il rentra en silence, mais sourit à sa mère qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il mangea son petit déjeuner avec un appétit qui surprit tout le monde, il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea avec bonheur, il s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Ginny et Molly montèrent le voir quelques heures plus tard et le trouvèrent profondément endormi.

« Maman... regarde le sourire...

Oui... oui ma fille, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il rayonne... »


	3. Chapter 3 - La tête sur les épaules

Titre : La tête sur les épaules

Thème (écrit ou URL de l'image) : Noctambule + Image orig04. deviantart 2095/ f/ 2016/ 213/ e/ 8/ the_old_astronomer_by_charlie_bowater-dac7akh. jpg

Fandom : HP

Nombre de mots : 521

Personnages : Luna Lovegood

Rating : tout public

Les couloirs de Poudlard sont toujours silencieux la nuit, mais si l'on sait où chercher, on peut trouver quelques ouailles égarées qui ne dorment pas. Que ça soit quelques fantômes errants ou de jeunes élèves intrépides en quête de sensations fortes, on peut trouver des gens éveillés dans les couloirs.

Ce soit là, Luna Lovegood faisait partie des noctambules. Elle était tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie, contemplant les sombrals qui s'ébattaient joyeusement en contrebas et parlant aux étoiles. Elle leur avait à toutes donné un nom loufoque, un peu à son image.

Tandis qu'elle tripotait un de ses innombrables grigris, elle murmurait un poème à qui ou quoi voulait bien l'entendre

« douce pénombre de la nuit

qui coule sur moi et luit

dans les champs et les forêts,

de la souffrance tu te repais,

simplement être en vie

pour l'éternité de la nuit

ma maman qui me regarde

sait combien il me tarde

d'être au fond de ses bras

quand au soleil il fait froid. »

Un sombral se redressa et fixa un point derrière elle. Elle se retourna surprise et tomba nez- à – nez avec un cactus. Un cactus qui bégaya

« Très joli poème Louf euh Luna.

Merci Cactus ! Oh Neville, je croyais que le cactus me parlait ! »

tandis qu'elle se lança sur une explication à propos des cactus qui parlent dans certaines régions du monde, car habités par des petits parasites magiques, Neville la contempla et se surprit à penser qu'il appréciait beaucoup cette fille étrange dont émanait une douceur innée.

Ses pensées se figèrent lorsqu'elle lui proposa

« tu veux une étoile ? Je peux t'en attraper une »

Elle avait le plus joli sourire de Poudlard. Il s'entendit le répondre que oui, il aimerait bien mais que c'était impossible car , c'est bien connu, les étoiles sont à des milliers d'années-lumières de nous.

Luna haussa les épaules et demanda à Neville de poser son cactus pour la surélever, qu'elle puisse lui décrocher une étoile.

Il sourit puis posa son Peniocereus greggii d'Arizona à terre et l'attrapa par la taille. Il rougit un court instant puis hissa les fesses de Luna sur son torse. Du coin de l'oeil il la vit tendre la main.

"cette Luna, pensa-t-il, quelle fille bizarre!"

Il la reposa délicatement et elle lui ordonna doucement de lui tendre sa main, bien à plat.

Il obtempéra et elle déposa au creux de sa paume une toute petite sphère brillante, rayonnante, blanche et lumineuse.

"c'est une étoile?

Non, les étoiles sont trop loin dans le ciel! C'est un Brillantis noctambulis! Un petit caillou léger comme l'air qui s'illumine la nuit tombée.

Merci Luna!

De rien, regarde, ton cactus est content! Bonne Nuit Neville!"

Neville resta comme deux ronds de flan, son regard oscillant entre "l'étoile" et son cactus qui avait enfin fleurit.

La nuit est faite pour les rêveurs, qu'ils soient éveillés ou non.


	4. Chapter 4 - Booom!

Titre : booom

Thème (écrit ou URL de l'image) : désintegrée.

Fandom : HP

Nombre de mots : 286

Personnages : Ron, Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Fred et Georges, Ginny et Neville

Rating : TP

Dans tout groupe d'amis, on retrouve souvent les mêmes types de personnes. Il y a celui qui fait rire tout le monde, le timide, l'intello, la superstar, le sidekick, la jolie fille et le boulet de service.

Et, quand on réunit toute ces personnes dans une seule pièce pour une soirée pyjama en salle commune, parfois, ça crée des catastrophe.

Un soir de Décembre, justement, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Fred et Georges, Ginny et Neville étaient réunis en salle commune pour fêter la nouvelle invention des jumeaux.

Ils avaient réussi à fabriquer une baguette qui obéirait à n'importe quelle personne sans réagir différemment à chacun. Ils assuraient que le résultat serait le même pour tout le monde.

Ron ouvra le bal en lançant un Wingardium Leviosa sur la table basse. Harry fit de même ainsi que tous les autres. Arriva le tour de Neville. Chacun choisit une place de choix, qui derrière le canapé, qui loin assit dans l'escalier. Mais rien ne se passa, il s'appliqua à lancer son sort et la table basse s'éleva en douceur et il la reposa sans souci.

Seamus enthousiaste prit à son tour la baguette fantastique. Après avoir vu Neville réussir son tour, les jumeaux ne doutaient plus de l'efficacité de leur trouvaille.

Mais à l'instant où Seamus lança son sort de lévitation, une explosion retentit, réveillant la moitié de Poudlard, seuls les cachots et la partie opposée à la tour de Gryffondor furent épargnés par le bruit assourdissant.

Seamus, une fois de plus avait fait exploser quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose était la tour de Gryffondor. Désintégrée ! Les lits et les élèves éberlués pleuvaient au sol.

A coup sur McGonagall allait eux aussi les désintégrer !


End file.
